


Roses

by iamthedavrezi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthedavrezi/pseuds/iamthedavrezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is a jealous man, but Grell knows him, and Grell knows that he can't stay mad at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place not long after the Shard of Hope arc. It was really just an excuse to write about Will and Grell being adorable.

12:30-1:00 was Grell's second favorite time of the day. It was, after all, the only break that she got between 7:00AM-8:00PM. Of course, that wasn't the only reason she loved that time of day. She loved it because of a certain someone who was required by the Society's regulations to take a break at that time.

“Will!” She called out as she ran across the Rec Room to great the black haired man in question. Eric, Alan, and Ronald were all already sitting with him as well, but Grell ignored them, choosing instead to attempt to sit on William's lap.

“Sutcliff, I am trying to get some extra work done.”

He pushed Grell off, causing the her to sigh angrily and resign herself to simply sitting in the seat next to him, her head rested on his shoulder and her arms wrapped loosely around one of his. William, seeing that this was the best offer as far as respecting his personal space went that he was going to get, made no attempt to move her.

“You're so boring will! It's your break,” She smiled and winked. “Why be doing work when you can be doing-”

William freed his arm and hit the back of Grell's head. “I could give you a thousand reasons why. Do you want to get demoted again?”

“Spoilsport!” Grell pouted, making as big of a show as she could over turning away from William to talk to the others.

“Senior Grell,” Ronald said as he noticed that she was now paying attention to them, “is it true that you've been leaving to go see a demon?”

Grell giggled. “Oh, my Bassy isn't just any old demon!”

“Sutcliff!”

Everyone jumped at the sound of William slamming his hand down on the table. His eyes remained fixed on his papers, but his face was visibly red, and his muscles were tense, as if it was taking all of his strength to hold himself back.

“Will... Are you... Jealous?”

“Shut up, Sutcliff.”

This just made Grell break out into a large grin. “You're jealous that I was looking at someone else, aren't you?”

William stood up suddenly, nearly knocking his chair over. “Excuse me,” he said through clenched teeth. He adjusted his glasses as he stormed out of the room, leaving an incredibly shocked Grell behind.

“Wait a minute...” It was practically possible to see the gears turning in Eric's mind as he attempted to put two and two together. “You two aren't-?”

“Will!” Grell shouted as she stood up and went to chase after him.

Eric laughed and shook his head. “Holy shit.”

“Wait... Senior Sutcliff and Senior Spears are...?” Alan trailed off, absolutely dumbfounded.

“I knew Senior Grell was seeing someone, but I never thought that it'd be...”

“Holy shit.” Eric whispered again.

 

Grell opened the door to the courtyard and made a beeline to the bench at the center of the rose garden. She knew William, and she knew that if he was really as upset about this as he seemed, he would come here.

Sure enough, as she came through the bushes and into the clearing, she found William pacing angrily back and forth.

“Are you really this upset about this?”

William jumped. He clearly didn't expect Grell to follow him. “S-Sutcliff!”

Grell shook her head and sat down on the marble bench. “Will, I've had your cock down my throat on more than one occasion, I think we _might_ be on a first name basis at this point.”

A small smile appeared on Will's lips. God, Grell loved that smile. She was the only one who got to see even the smallest of smiles from him, and that fact filled her with joy.

“Grell.” He sat down on the bench next to her. Grell layed down, her head resting on his lap. William made no attempt to move her, but instead chose to run his fingers through her long, silky red hair.

“You know I don't really _like_ that demon, right? I more want to rip him to shreds... That's all.”

William almost laughed. Grell was probably the only one in _any_ realm that could make a sentence like that seem innocent and, in the strangest way possibly, even endearing. However, he just said “I should make you cut your hair. It _is_ against regulations, you know.”

Grell smiled and closed her eyes. She knew William, and she knew that was just his way of saying “I know. I love you.”

“I love you too, Will.” She whispered, content with this one moment.


End file.
